Nurse Star
by AcropolisGD
Summary: Marco got hurt during a fight with Ludo's minions, luckily, a certain princess was there to help him.


_Hey guys, welcome to my first Star vs The Forces of Evil one-shot (and story). I made this because I been a fan of Star since late 2015, I have never written a story about it before but I did read so much fanfiction about it, so here we are._

 _Enjoy my first one-shot._

* * *

 _"Get that wand!"_

Ludo yelled at his minions to get said object. His minions let out a war cry. Two other war cry later followed.

Star Butterfly, a female teenagers from another dimension, and Marco Diaz, a male teenagers from Earth, were fighting off the evil bird's minion in the backyard of the Diaz' residence because all he wanted was the wand, just to rule over a medieval time-like place called Mewni (Where Star is from).

A three-eyed potato was charging at the brunette. What the potato forget was that Marco was a red belt in karate. He manages to karate chop the potato.

Meanwhile, with the blonde teen, she was using the object that Ludo wanted: The Wand. She used it against the monster that Ludo called 'Minions'. She cast a spell on a lobster-like monster.

The lobster crashed into a fence, he was knocked out cold. The small grey bird looked at the lobster and formed an irritating expression. He looked at his frog comrade. "Buff Frog, I need you to sneak behind that karate kid and knock him out, I think his name is Mango." He ordered. Buff Frog nodded.

The frog waited for the boy to face off the other monsters. Once he sees the opportunity, Buff Frog sneaked up on the now distracted Marco.

The brown-haired boy felt a presence behind but when he turned around to face off someone, he was met with a fist colliding with his face. Marco was sent flying and he crashed into his house, making a big dent in it.

Both Star and Ludo heard a blood-curdling scream and face the noise. Turns out it was Marco that made that scream. He later passed out.

The evil bird turned to his frog comrade. "Buff Frog, why did you sent him crashing into his house? I only told you to knock him out, not do something that cruel." Ludo scolded loudly.

"I'm sorry sir, forgot about my strength." The green frog chuckled. His moment to laugh came to a halt as soon as he saw a harsh glare coming from the little master.

Star continued to fight off the monster until she got every one of them, except for Buff Frog, she was approaching the duo. "Alright, you know what Star, you won this time, but I'll be back!" He informed. Ludo then pulled out his dimension scissor and cut open a portal. "Get up you guy!" He firmly ordered. His minions got up and walked to the portal, with their head down in shame. "Once again, I'm extremely disappointed in all of you, especially you Buff Frog!" The frog looked down in shame also. "I am provoking all of your milkshake privilege for the disappointing act and when we get to the castle, you're sitting in the corner." The minions groaned upon hearing their punishment. After the monsters enter the portal, Ludo looked at Star. "I know I'm evil and all that stuff, but you should probably check up on Mango..."

 _"Marco."_ The princess corrected.

"...Marco right now!" And with that, the little birdy entered the portal, before it closes.

After the portal was closed. Star took a quick glance at her bestie before running up to him. Once she got there, she kneels down and inspected Marco, who was still passed out. He has some blood coming out of his mouth and has a broken arm. Luckily, he didn't hit his head on the house, otherwise, he would've had a crack skull. The blonde proceeded to pick up Marco and ran inside the house.

Luckily for Star, Marco's parents weren't present in the house since they have work. She ran upstairs to get to the boy's room. She opened it, ran to the bed, and gently place her friend in his bed. She ran out of the room and later came back with a first-aid kit. She also came in with a nurse hat instead of her usual red headband.

She cleaned off the blood from his mouth. Star then inspect the arm once again before she wrapped a cast around his right arm, which, unfortunately, was his working arm. She wonders how his arm was broken, maybe his arm was the one that hit the house and became broken upon impact.

After that was done. Star put the first-aid kit on the desk that belongs to Marco. She took a glance over to her bestie. She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks. She then pulled out a magazine and sat on Marco's bed, deciding to accompany him.

* * *

Marco woke up to find out that he was in his bed. He felt a pain rushing through his head and he groaned, which caught the attention of his best friend. "Oh hey Marco, how are you feeling right now?"

"My head hurts!" He responded. He tried to lift his right hand up to hold his head but couldn't. Confused, he looked at his right hand and he let a scream, which made Star flinched. "Star, why is my arm in a cast?"

Star hesitated before she answered. "Well, it's because during our fight with Ludo, you crashed into the house and the impact broke your arm!"

"I see now!" Marco said. "I have a question, were you the one who put a cast on my arm?"

"Yes!"

"That explains the nurse hat!"

Star arched an eyebrow in confusion before she put her hand on her head, touching the white hat in the process. "Oops, forgot to take it off!"

"Actually, you looked pretty in that hat!" He criticized before covering his mouth, realizing what he said. Star blushed at the fact that her bestie calling her cute in a nurse hat. "Wait, Star, I didn't say that, I said..." He started to stutter, which made the princess of Mewni giggle

"Aw, it's okay Marco!" She said. She then pecked him on the cheek, making the boy blush. "I know you had a crush on me for a while, besides, I also have a crush on you!" She formed a warm smile.

They then stared into each other's eyes. Marco wanted to kiss but pain occurred in his mouth. "Ow, why does my mouth hurt?"

"Well, I'm not sure, I did see blood coming out of your mouth but I'm not sure what triggered the mouth pain though!"

"Oh!" Marco said. "Well, what can we do?" Star was thinking for a moment before she thought of an idea.

"How about some Television? I think they are showing Family Feud right now!" She suggested.

The brunette smiled. "I would love that!" He accepted and with that, the duo proceeds to walk downstairs, with Star helping Marco, sat on the couch and watched T.V.

Marco is glad to have a friend like Star.

* * *

 _Well, there you go, my first one-shot on Star vs The Forces of Evil. I hope you enjoy this amazing Starco story and I'll see you in the next story._


End file.
